TvNimerise Anime (Anierica)/Cast/Ludussian
Voice-over Male (Răzvan Georgescu, 1998-2017) The male voice-over uses... *Anime 15+ (example: Monster, Berserk, Welcome to the N.H.K., Big Order, Dragonaut: The Resonance, etc.) The death of Răzvan Georgescu since July 24, 2017, replaced by Dan Lupu the narratored who past the Cartoon Network and Boomerang. Male (Dan Lupu, 2017-present) The male voice-over uses... *Anime 15+ (example: Yarichin Bitch Club, Devilman: Crybaby, etc.) *Anime Shorts 15+ (example: Even My Dad Wants To, On a Lustful Night Mingling with a Priest, etc.) Female (Oana Rusu, 1998-present) The female voice-over uses... *Anime 15+ (example: 7 Seeds, Ikkitousen: Western Wolves, etc.) *Anime 18+ (example: Boku no Pico, Eroge!, Oni Chichi, etc.) Anime Aikatsu! (アイカツ！アイドルカツドウ！) Dublajul a fost realizat de studioul Fast Production Film. *Alina Teianu - Hoshimiya Ichigo *Theodora Stancu - Kiriya Aoi *Alexandra Radu - Shibuki Ran, Otoshiro Seira, Hoshimiya Ringo *Adina Lucaciu - Hoshimiya Raichi *Virginia Șarga - Arisugawa Otome, Ichinose Kaede *Sînziana Nicola - Kitaoji Sakura, Tsukikage Honoka *Raluca Botez - Toudou Yurika *Olimpia Mălai - Saegusa Ki *Silvia Gâscă - Kanzaki Mizuki, Mitsuishi Orihime *Ionuț Grama - Johnny Bepp Alice & Zoroku (アリスと蔵六) Dublajul a fost realizat de studioul Fast Production Film. *Alina Teianu - Kashimura Sana *Ovidiu Mitrică - Kashimura Zoroku (ep. 1-6) *Răzvan Georgescu - Kashimura Zoroku (ep. 7-12) *Adina Lucaciu - Hinagiri Yonaga *Raluca Botez - Hinagiri Asahi Angajat pentru cei neidentificați (Engaged to the Unidentified/未確認で進行形) Dublajul a fost realizat de studioul Fast Production Film. *Claudia Prec - Mitsumine Mashiro Bakugan: Luptătorii planetei (Bakugan Battle Planet/爆丸バトルプラネット) Dublajul a fost realizat de studioul Fast Production Film. *Cristian Neacșu - Dan Kouzo *Theodora Stancu - Lia Venegas *Dan Lupu - Wynton Styles *Ovidiu Mitrică - Shun Kazami *Teodor Ghiță - Magnus Black *Alexandra Radu - China Riot Cardcaptor Sakura: Cardul de clare (Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card/カードキャプターさくら クリアカード編) Dublajul a fost realizat de studioul Fast Production Film. *Alina Teianu - Kinomoto Sakura *Adina Lucaciu - Daidouji Tomoyo *Raul Stănulescu - Li Shaoran *Sînziana Nicola - Keroberos Clannad Dublajul a fost realizat de studioul Fast Production Film. *Claudia Prec - Furukawa Nagisa Jurnalul viitorului (The Future Diary/未来日記) Dublajul a fost realizat de studioul Fast Production Film. *Alexandra Radu - Gasai Yuno *Raul Stănulescu - Amano Yukiteru Hand Maid May (HAND MAID メイ) Dublajul a fost realizat de studioul Fast Production Film. *Silvia Gâscă - Tani Kasumi *Cristian Neacșu - Saotome Kazuya *Andra Gogan - Degetul păpușă Mai *Adrian Ciglenean - Nanbara Kotaro *Alexandra Radu - Saibadoru Sara Inazuma Eleven (イナズマイレブン) Dublajul a fost realizat de studioul Mediavision. *Dora Ortelecan Dumitrescu - Mark Evans, Silvia Woods *Armand Calotă - Axel Blaze, Seymour Hillman *Neculai Predica - Kevin Dragonfly, Bobby Shearer *George Lungoci - Jude Sharp *Oana Avram Mereuță - Nelly Raimon *Gică Andrușcă - Jack Wallside *Miruna Roșu - Celia Hills *Marius Drăguș - Nathan Swift Îngerii și diavolii (Gabriel DropOut/ガヴリールドロップアウト) Dublajul a fost realizat de studioul Mediavision. *Miruna Roșu - White Tenma Gabriel *Dora Ortelecan Dumitrescu - April Tsukinose Vignette *Afrodita Androne - Kurumizawa McDowell Satania, Ainsworth Shiraha Raphiel Înger pe moarte (Angels of Death/殺戮の天使) Dublajul a fost realizat de studioul Fast Production Film. *Adina Lucaciu - Gardner Rachel *Raul Stănulescu - Foster Isaac *Ionuț Ionescu - Dickens Daniel *Cristian Neacșu - Gray Abraham *Alexandra Radu - Ward Catherine *Virginia Șarga - Mason Edward Kemeko DX (ケメコデラックス！) Dublajul a fost realizat de studioul Fast Production Film. *Alexandra Radu - Kurosaki Ryouko Kiddy Grade (キディ・グレイド) Dublajul a fost realizat de studioul Fast Production Film. *Silvia Gâscă - Éclair *Alina Teianu - Lumière *Adina Lucaciu - Mercredi *Carmen Lopăzan - Eclipse *Ionuț Ionescu - Armbrust KissxSis (キス×シス) Dublajul a fost realizat de studioul Fast Production Film. *Claudia Prec - Suminoe Riko Kodocha (こどものおもちゃ) Dublajul a fost realizat de Zone Studio Sholde. *Anca Sigmirean - Kurata Sana *Richard Balint - Hayama Akito *Pavel Sârghi - Babbit Lamune (ラムネ) Dublajul a fost realizat de studioul Fast Production Film. *Cristian Neacșu - Tomosaka Kenji *Adina Lucaciu - Konoe Nanami *Alexandra Radu - Nakazato Hikari *Andreea Prossi - Sakura Hiromi, Tomosaka Suzuka Liceului morții (Highschool of the Dead/学園黙示録) Dublajul a fost realizat de studioul Fast Production Film. *??? - Busujima Saeko *??? - Komuro Takashi *??? - Hirano Kouta *Adina Lucaciu - Miyamoto Rei Love Live! (ラブライブ!) Dublajul a fost realizat de studioul Fast Production Film. *Adina Lucaciu - Kosaka Honoka *Alina Teianu - Minami Kotori, Ayase Alisa *Silvia Gîscă - Sonoda Umi *Anca Iliese - Nishikino Maki, Ayase Eli (sezonul 2) *Tamara Roman - Koizumi Hanayo *Raluca Botez - Yazawa Nico, Kosaka Yukiho *Alexandra Radu - Ayase Eli (sezonul 1) *Andra Mărgineanu - Tojo Nozomi (sezonul 1) *Florentina Țilea - Tojo Nozomi (sezonul 2) *Verginia Rotaru - Yazawa Cocoro Luptătorii Bakugan (Bakugan Battle Brawlers/爆丸バトルブローラーズ) Dublajul a fost realizat de studioul Blue Sound. *Rareș Ceuca - Dan Kuso *Robert Costea - Exedra, Cycloid, Hal-G, bunicul lui Shun *Adriana Saroz - Julie *Ciprian Vultur - Joe *Sorin Oros - Apollonir MAR (メル) Dublajul a fost realizat de studioul Fast Production Film. *Adina Lucaciu - Toramizu Ginta (ep. 1-50) *Cristian Neacșu - Toramizu Ginta (ep. 51-102) *Silvia Gâscă - Dorothy *Ovidiu Mitrică - Nanashi *Claudiu Maier - Jack *Ionuț Grama - Babbo Melancolia lui Haruhi Suzumiya (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya/涼宮ハルヒの憂鬱) Dublajul a fost realizat de studioul Fast Production Film. *Alexandra Radu - Haruhi Suzumiya *Alina Leonte - Mikuru Asahina *Raluca Botez - Yuki Nagato *Teodor Ghiță - Kyon Mult noroc, fato! (Good Luck Girl!/貧乏神が!) Dublajul a fost realizat de studioul Fast Production Film. *Alexandra Radu - Sakura Ichiko *Silvia Gâscă - Binboda Momiji *Ovidiu Mitrică - Kikunoshin Suwano Nu vreau niciun prieteni (I Don't Have Many Friends/僕は友達が少ない) Dublajul a fost realizat de studioul Mediavision. *Afrodita Androne - Kashiwazaki Sena *Marius Drăguș - Hasegawa Kodaka *Miruna Roșu - Takayama Maria Președinte servitoare (Maid Sama!/会長はメイド様!) Dublajul a fost realizat de studioul Fast Production Film. *Silvia Gâscă - Misaki Ayuzawa, Minako Ayuzawa *Cristian Neacșu - Takumi Usui, Shoichiro Yukimura *Andra Gogan - Suzuna Ayuzawa *Ionuț Grama - Naoya Shirokawa, Goki Aratake *Claudiu Maier - Ikuto Sarashina *Ionuț Ionescu - Ryunosuke Kurosaki *Alina Teianu - Sakura Hanazono *Carmen Lopăzan - Shizuko Kaga *Adina Lucaciu - Satsuki Hyodo *Sînziana Nicola - Honoka *Alexandra Radu - Erika Ono *Tamara Roman - Aoi Hyodo PriPara (プリパラ) Dublajul a fost realizat de studioul Fast Production Film. *Andra Gogan - Manaka Laala *Alina Teianu - Minami Mirei *Andreea Prossi - Houjou Sophie, Manaka Non, Ehime Nao *Silvia Gâscă - Manaka Himeka *Raul Stănulescu - Tatăl lui Manaka *Raluca Botez - Ookanda Gloria *Alexandra Radu - Akai Meganee *Ernest Fazekaș - Domnul Kuma *Ionuț Ionescu - Usagi Puterea echipei Miau Miau (Mew Mew Power/東京ミュウミュウ) - Original dub (2002-2008) Dublajul a fost realizat de Zone Studio Sholde. *Anca Sigmirean - Ichigo Momomiya/Zoey Hanson *Iulia Tohotan - Minto Aizawa/Corina Bucksworth *Carina Marin - Retasu Midorikawa/Bridget Verdant *Carina Chereji - Bu-Ling Huang/Kikki Benjamin *Gabriela Codrea - Zakuro Fujiwara/Renée Roberts *Alexandru Rusu - Aoyama Masaya/Mark *Florian Silaghi - Ryou Shirogane/Elliot Grant, Tart/Tarb *Sorin Ionescu - Keiichiro Akasaka/Wesley J. Coolridge III *Corina Cernea - Quiche/Dren Puterea echipei Miau Miau (Mew Mew Power/東京ミュウミュウ) - New dub (2008-present) Dublajul a fost realizat de studioul Fast Production Film. *Adina Lucaciu - Ichigo Momomiya/Zoey Hanson *Alina Teianu - Minto Aizawa/Corina Bucksworth *Alexandra Radu - Retasu Midorikawa/Bridget Verdant *Olimpia Mălai - Bu-Ling Huang/Kikki Benjamin *Silvia Gâscă - Zakuro Fujiwara/Renée Roberts, Mary McGuire/Maria Rivera *Cristian Neacșu - Ryou Shirogane/Elliot Grant *Ovidiu Mitrică - Keiichiro Akasaka/Wesley J. Coolridge III *Viorel Ionescu - Tart/Tarb (ep. 1-26, TvNimerise dub), Quiche/Dren *Andra Gogan - Tart/Tarb (ep. 27-52, Animax dub) Genericul de început, Forma de animal (Animal Instinct) și Superputerea (Supernatural) a fost cântat de celebra cântăreață INNA. Revoluția strălucitoare (Shining Revolution/きらりん☆レボリューション) Dublajul a fost realizat de studioul Fast Production Film. *Adina Lucaciu - Tsukishima Kilari *Ionuț Ionescu - Tsukishima Takashi, Gazdă (ep. 3), Kuroki Akari, Mochida Mochi, Domnul Lucasberg (ep. 97-101) *Alexandra Radu - Sayaka (ep. 1-2, 18), Ogura Erina *Cristian Neacșu - Hiwatari Seiji, Gazdă (ep. 56) *Ionuț Grama - Kazama Hiroto, Prezentatorul (ep. 57), Domnul Hitotsu (ep. 96), Fanul lui Erina (ep. 98), Fanul lui Izumi (ep. 98), Unele fanii lui Tina (ep. 98) *Raul Stănulescu - Tsukishima Subaru *Oana Avram Mereuță - Bunică lui familia Tsukishimiei *Florian Ghimpu - Domnul Muranishi *Silvia Gâscă - Kumoi Kasumi, Monstrul Roșcat Seiji (ep. 96), Tsukishima Luna (ep. 97-102) *Catinca Nistor - Miku (ep. 1-2, 18), Mizuki Hikaru (ep. 62-77, 102) *Victor Bucur - Amamiya Arashi *Raluca Botez - Todou Fubuki (ep. 21-51) *Teodora Garofil - Todou Fubuki (ep. 52-59) *Sînziana Nicola - Todou Fubuki (ep. 97-98, 102), Kirisawa Aoi (ep. 93), Minami Akane *Florentina Țilea - Tina Garland (ep. 31-32), Amakawa Izumi/Kazama Izumi *Carmen Lopăzan - Makitty (ep. 94), Fanul lui Tina (ep. 98) *Verginia Rotaru - Arata Bunko (ep. 95), Tina Garland (ep. 97-98) *Alina Teianu - Unele fanii lui Kilari (ep. 98) *Claudiu Maier - Fanul lui Fubuki (ep. 98) Servitoare de dragon (Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid/小林さんちのメイドラゴン) Dublajul a fost realizat de studioul Fast Production Film. *Alexandra Radu - Kobayashi, Quetzalcoatl *Adina Lucaciu - Tohru *Ionuț Ionescu - Tohru (cu voce groasă) *Cristian Neacșu - Makoto Takiya *Ovidiu Mitrică - Fafnir *Virginia Șarga - Kanna Kamui, Riko Saikawa *Tamara Roman - Shouta Magatsuchi *Theodora Stancu - Elma Sword Art Online (ソードアート・オンライン) Dublajul a fost realizat de studioul Fast Production Film. *Ionuț Grama - Kirigaya Kazuto *Alexandra Radu - Yuuki Asuna Toradora (とらドラ！) Dublajul a fost realizat de studioul Mediavision. *George Lungoci - Takasu Ryuuji *Miruna Roșu - Aisaka Taiga *Claudia Susanu - Kushieda Minori *Afrodita Androne - Kawashima Ami *Marius Drăguș - Kitamura Yuusaku Urara Meirocho (うらら迷路帖) Dublajul a fost realizat de studioul Mediavision. *Afrodita Androne - Chiya *Miruna Roșu - Tatsumi Kon *Claudia Susanu - Yukimi Koume *Andreea Prossi - Natsume Nina *Oana Avram Mereuță - Natsume Nono *Marius Drăguș - Iroi Saku Viața tulbure a domnișoarei Kotoura (The Troubled Life of Miss Kotoura/琴浦さん) Dublajul a fost realizat de studioul Fast Production Film. *Alina Teianu - Kotoura Haruka *Carmen Lopăzan - Hiyori Moritani *Cristian Neacșu - Yoshihisa Manabe *Raul Stănulescu - Daichi Muroto *Adina Lucaciu - Yuriko Mifune *Silvia Gâscă - Kotoura Kumiko *Ovidiu Mitrică - Kotoura Zenzou YuruYuri (ゆるゆり) Dublajul a fost realizat de studioul Fast Production Film. *Alina Teianu - Akaza Akari *Adina Lucaciu - Toshino Kyoko *Sinziana Nicola - Funami Yui *Olimpia Mălai - Yoshikawa Chinatsu Zile de câine (Dog Days/ドッグデイズ) Dublajul a fost realizat de studioul Fast Production Film. *Ionuț Grama - Cinque Izumi *Verginia Rotaru - Rebecca Anderson (ep. 1-2) *Adina Lucaciu - Millhiore Firianno Biscotti *Raluca Botez - Eclair Martinozzi *Silvia Gâscă - Leonmitchelli Galette des Rois *Alina Teianu - Ricotta Elmar, Unele prietene lui Rebecca (ep. 2) *Sînziana Nicola - Rizel Conchiglie *Alexandra Radu - Amelita Tremper (ep. 3) *Ionuț Ionescu - Godwin Dorure *Cristian Neacșu - Framboise Charley (ep. 1-3) *Carmen Lopăzan - Violet Amaretto (ep. 1-3) Zile de școală (School Days/スクールデイズ) Dublajul a fost realizat de studioul Fast Production Film. *Alina Teianu - Kotonoha Katsura *Cristian Neacșu - Makoto Itou *Olimpia Mălai - Kokoro Katsura Desene animate Bătălia pentru insula de vis - sezonul 4 (Battle for BFDI) Dublajul a fost realizat de studioul Fast Production Film. Început din anul 2019 arate o dublaj complet. *Doru Cătănescu - Four, X, Grassy *Adrian Venete - Pen, Copac *Ionuț Grama - Eraser, 8-Ball, Marker, Balloony *Ionuț Ionescu - Blocky, Plăcintă, Gaty *Dan Lupu - Saw, Nickel *Andreea Gaica - Foldy, Pernă *Raul Stănulescu - Mingea de Golf, Firey, Donut, Pencil, Cartea, Bracelety, Floarea, Firey Jr., Robot floarea *Cristian Neacșu - Coiny, Nor, Pin, Sticla, Mingea de Basket, Leafy, Ceasul, Lollipop, Gelatin *Marin Fagu - Snowball, Loser, Cartofi *Gabi Șarga - Needle, Naily *Cătălin Rotaru - Față galben, Spongey, Gaură neagră *Alexandra Radu - Bell, Puffball *Andrei Geavela - Bubble, Cubul de gheață *Sînziana Nicola - Rubin, Tortul, Liy, Barf Bag *Silvia Gâscă - Match *Radu Moreanu - Bombă *Bogdan Dumitrescu - Fanny *Adina Lucaciu - Eggy, Fulgerică, Taco *Virginia Șarga - Woody, Rocky Drawn Together Dublajul a fost realizat de Zone Studio Sholde. *Alexandru Rusu - Căpitanul Leslie *Anca Sigmirean - Prințesă Clara, Toot Braunstein *Ioana Dagău - Foxxy Love *Corina Cernea - Xandir P. Wifflebottom (sezonul 1-2) *Alina Leonte - Xandir P. Wifflebottom (sezonul 3) *Richard Balint - Wooldoor Jebediah Sockbat *Adrian Moraru - Spanky Ham Familia Simpson (The Simpsons) - Seasons 1-26 Dublajul a fost realizat de Zone Studio Sholde. *Ion Ruscuț - Homer Simpson *Gabriela Codrea - Marge Simpson *Anca Sigmirean - Bart Simpson *Ioana Dagău - Lisa Simpson *Florian Silaghi - Abraham Simpson Haideți, Tineri Titani! (Teen Titans Go!) Dublajul a fost realizat de studiourile BTI. *Florian Silaghi - Robin, Speedy, Mâinile malefice al lui Terrei (ep. 140) *Anca Sigmirean - Starfire *Alexandru Rusu - Cyborg *Corina Cernea - Raven, Rose Wilson *Paul Zurbău - Beast Boy, Adolescentul masculin (ep. 60) *Adrian Moraru - Narator (ep. 6), Spiritul canapelei (ep. 7), Pain Bot, Ed (ep. 3) *Iulia Tohotan - Terra, Batgirl (ep. 31) *Gabriela Codrea - Silkie (ep. 46), Mas și Menos (ep. 48), Mama M, Bătrânică, Blackfire (ep. 53), Raven (cântând în sezonul 2-prezent) *Petre Ghimbășan - Bumerang (ep. 30), Narator (ep. 22, 23, 35), Bastonul magic (ep. 20, 45), Zeul păpuși (ep. 52), Barză (ep. 83) *Ioana Dagău - Sparkleface (ep. 1), Jayna (ep. 14), Perry (ep. 17), Kitten (ep. 26) *Sorin Ionescu - Trigon, Killer Morth, Zan (ep. 14), Doctor Light, Pasăre #1 (ep. 42), Brother Blood, Creierul *Rin Tripa - Gizmo, Spiritul canapelei sportive (ep. 7) *Alina Leonte - Jinx, Conchita Fernandez (ep. 10), Adolescentul feminin (ep. 60) *Carina Chereji - Butterbean *Adrian Locovei - Spiritul canapelei (ep. 28) *Ion Rușcuț - Copacul univers (ep. 20), Fostul soț al Conchitei (ep. 10), Managerul (ep. 15), Zeul magiei (ep. 51), Death (ep. 60) *Răzvan Vicoveanu - Pasăre #2 (ep. 42), Bumerang (ep. 45, 52) *Ion Abrudan - Bătrân *Richard Balint - Mumbo Jumbo (ep. 51) Meta Runner Dublajul a fost realizat de studioul Fast Production Film. *Theodora Stancu - Tari *Adina Lucaciu - Belle Fontiere, Tari (numai clipul scurte) *Tamara Roman - Theo *Alexandra Radu - Sofia Porter *Cătălin Rotaru - Lux *Ovidiu Mitrică - Lamar Williams *Ionuț Ionescu - Masa Shimamoto Desene animate pe web (TvNimerise Plus) SuperMarioGlitchy4 Dublajul a fost realizat de studioul Fast Production Film. *Raul Stănulescu - Mario, Luigi *Nicu Teodorescu - SMG4/Luke (înainte 2016) *Ovidiu Mitrică - Kevin *Alina Teianu - Printesă Peach (vorbim), Meggy (vorbim) *Virginia Șarga - Toad (vorbim) *Cătălin Rotaru - Bowser (vorbim) *Ionuț Ionescu - Wario *Claudiu Maier - Waluigi *Dan Lupu - SMG4/Luke (dupa 2015), Fishy Boopkins (sau Spike) *Ștefan Aruxandrei - Shroomy *Gabi Șarga - Saiko (vorbim) *Adina Lucaciu - Tari *Cristian Neacșu - Axol Viața reală Orășelul leneș - sezonul 1-2 (LazyTown - seasons 1-2) Dublajul a fost realizat de studioul Centrality Media. *Sorina Brache - Ștefania *Elis Mircus - Sportacus *Yaseen Yaseen - Robbie Putrezitul, Pixel *Ionel Stan - Stingy, Ziggy *Silvan Curletean - Primarul Milford Ombun *Raluca Preda - Trixie *Marina Constantinescu - Bessie Ocupata Orășelul leneș - sezonul 3-4 (LazyTown - seasons 3-4) Dublajul a fost realizat de studioul Fast Production Film. *Adina Lucaciu - Ștefania (vorbit/cântând) *Alexandra Radu - Ștefania (cântând în lecții de mișcare), Naratorului titluri *Ionuț Ionescu - Sportacus, Robbie Putrezitul *Cristian Niculescu - Stingy, Ziggy *Adrian Venete - Pixel *Claudia Prec - Trixie *Viorel Ionescu - Primarul Milford Ombun *Ligia Stan - Bessie Ocupata Category:Nimerise Group Category:Casts Category:Ludussian-language casts